<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoelaces by justanaveragefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707802">Shoelaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanaveragefangirl/pseuds/justanaveragefangirl'>justanaveragefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birdwatching, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanaveragefangirl/pseuds/justanaveragefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan teaches Bill to tie his shoelaces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoelaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tumblr prompt:<br/>“Your shoe’s untied.”   “Yeah, I know. I just don’t know how to tie them.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And over in that tree is a yellow-bellied flycatcher, although you may need my binoculars to see it properly. And over there is a blue jay." Blue jays reminded Stan of Bill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm." was all Bill said in response from beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan looked over to see if Bill was still paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was. Bill could never not pay attention to Stan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em><strong>"Your shoe's untied."</strong> </em>Stan noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em><strong>"Yeah, I know."</strong></em> Bill blushed, feeling embarrassed that he was sixteen and couldn't tie his laces. <em><strong>"I just don't know how to tie them."</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here let me tie it for you. I wouldn't want you falling for anybody else, now would I?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Bill began to laugh, and Stan soon joined him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been around Richie too long, he's starting to rub off on you." Bill commented, lightly elbowing his boyfriend in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare say that! I'm nothing like Richie!" Stan replied, still struggling to get his laughter under control, and knowing Bill was probably right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you'll find you're more alike than you think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair took a moment to calm down from their laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But seriously, Bill, how have you never learned to tie your laces?" Stan asked, as he bent down to tie Bill's lace for him, so that he genuinely wouldn't fall over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It just wasn't something I ever learned. My parents used to do it for me before Georgie…" he trailed off, still not wanting to relive that moment, even three years later. Stan looked up at him with a comforting smile. "And since then, I've just tucked my laces in either side of my shoe. They don't usually come out, so I've never tripped on them, and you've never noticed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan went back to forming two bunny ears with the laces of Bill's left shoe, before deciding that he was going to use this as a teaching opportunity to help his boyfriend out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, well what if I help you learn and then you can tie your own laces? It's never too late to learn, and it's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Stan proposed, not wanting to make Bill embarrassed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill blushed anyway. "Only if you don't mind, Stan. I mean, what sixteen year old has to teach his boyfriend how to tie his laces?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one. But it doesn't mean he minds." Stan replied quickly, not wanting to lose Bill into his pit of self-deprecation again. "I'll show you on this shoe, and then you can try on the other one. Alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." Bill conceded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you form two bunny ears, one in each hand like this." Stan did so, slowly so Bill could see what he was doing. "And then you wrap the one around the other." Another slow demonstration. "And then you pull through, and pull it tight. Think you got it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill looked confused for a moment, before answering Stan. "I think so. Let me try." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he did. Bill bent down, so he was level with Stan, crouching in the park, and followed the instructions as Stan repeated them. By the end, Bill had one perfectly tied shoe and another messy, but tied shoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" Stan said as his came back up to standing, offering a hand to Bill to help him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't. Thank you for teaching me." Bill replied, quickly kissing Stan on the cheek. Now it was Stan's turn to blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more was said as the two began walking again towards their respective homes. The only change was that Bill had intertwined his hand with Stan's as they walked, leaving both boys with a smile on their face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>